heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Desolation of Skaro
After the events of The Crimson Sphere, the Shadow Proclamation has ordered the capture and permanent destruction of Dalek X. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but he was last detected heading in the direction of a certain planet. That planet is Skaro. Expect no mercy. Starring the Toothless as Shadow, the Pingwy as Rangon, and the Holben as E-Kaidar, with the Styro as Unmerciful GM. Pursuit Ship (Toothless/Ping) 1 You are both nearing the planet Skaro in a beta-class Shadow Proclamation pursuit ship. It is fully stocked, and each of you may take two items from this page in order to aid you in the quest. You're going to need them. 2 I take a Particle Gun and a K9 Mark 2. "So...we're heading for the home planet of the most dangerous warrior race the universe has ever seen, a warrior race many thought to be mythical... and we're doing so in a single ship and a pair of agents. I'm not sure if I understand the strategic thinking behind this operation." 3 I take a Plasma Cannon and a Laser Supreme. 4 Before you can make your next move, a gigantic blast from the planet's surface hits the pursuit ship, knocking out the engines and throwing you both to the floor. A tractor beam is dragging the ship down, and not doing it very gently either. From what you can see, structural integrity is critical and you will crash onto Skaro very shortly. There is one escape pod. 5 I check the ship sensors. What is the likelihood of our surviving the crash? 6 I wait for him to check the sensors, but stand by the escape pod just in case. 7 You would crash at a fairly high speed, so to survive a bit of a miracle would have to happen. You would also land at what appears to be a rocky wasteland full of damaging radiation. Better decide soon. 8 "Umm, I hate to bring this up, but only one person can use the escape pod, you see, and..." I notice Shadow's close position to the pod. "Oh. I see you've already, to use a human phrase, 'called dibs.' My apologies." 9 I look at your Particle Gun, then at mine. "I don't think phrases like that count for anything in deep space when we're about to crash into the deadliest planet in the universe. Whoever shoots first gets the shuttle. You couldn't do it last time..." 10 Still crashing. You really should do something right about now. 11 I stiffen. "I won't kill another being solely so I can live. That's not the Saturnynian way. Now take the pod." With those words, I peel off a sheet of panneling and see iif there's still a working transmat on board. 12 "Good luck, then." I take the escape pod, and head for the surface of Skaro. 13 Shadow flies away and finds himself in The Jungle. There does not appear to be a transmat where you are looking, but before you can make another move the ship crashes and a piece of debris knocks you out. Consciousness returns a few minutes later. Miraculously, you have survived the crash, namely because your body has come to rest on a supply of portable bedding material on board the pursuit ship. Your K9 beeps at you. 14 I look at the K9. "You know those little lobsters the humans break open and eat with their pliers?" I rub my head gingerly. "I feel like one of those." I crawl out of the wreckage and hesitantly survey my surroundings. 15 There are rocks and cliffs all around you, as well as a thick blanket of fog. There is a lake a kilometer or two ahead of you, and a flat plain off to your right. The air here is rather unpleasant, for reasons you can't quite comprehend, but it makes you feel a bit light-headed. '' 16 Wastelands (Holben) 1 ''The Kroton Absolute has sent you to Skaro in order to eliminate the threat posed by Dalek X. You materialize in a rugged, foggy wasteland. There are mountainous ridges in front of you, while to your right there are pools of a strange, hissing liquid. 2 E-Kaidar extends a sensor needle into the liquid to analyse it, while scanning the area. 3 It's water, but heavily irradiated. Your scans reveal similar results: the surroundings are full of radiation and other similar nasty things. Movement can be detected beyond the mountains. 4 "Main-tain-al-ert-ness." He mumbles to himself as he heads off up the mountains. 5 You are halfway up the mountain when your sensors alert you to an unexploded landmine, half embedded in the rock, a short distance in front of you. 6 E-Kaidar makes sure he is at a safe distance and then fires his Lattice Cannon at the landmine. 5, if it is relevant. 7 It explodes. Your sensors detect a couple more landmines, further ahead of you, of the same type. 8 E-Kaidar shoots his Shard Cannon and hits them both. Gotta love that 15 MKS. He analyses the explosion characteristics to determine tech level. 9 They are reasonably advanced landmines, but much more primitive than a Dalek would ever willingly design. 10 While accessing and analysing his memories of anti-Dalek training, E-Kaidar continues up the mountain. 11 You reach the top of the mountains. You can see a large lake, stained a dull red in color. There are yet more landmines to your left and right, but of two different types. 12 The Jungle (Toothless) 1 The pod sails through the atmosphere before abruptly hitting a mass of leaves, branches, and squished fruit. It tumbles down through the canopy before coming to a rest at the ground and opening. 2 I pick up all my weaponry and get out of the pod to have a look around. 3 The jungle is very jungle-like. In particular, the foliage is very thick, and it is difficult to see more than a few meters in front of you. A small animal scurries across your path. 4 I ignore it and start exploring the area. 5 You come across a lone Varga Plant, which warbles and starts advancing towards you. 6 I shoot it with my Particle Gun and continue (I rolled a 6). 7 It dies. As you continue the trek you notice that the foliage starts changing color. The color fades and greys as you move further away from the pod site. 8 I don't think that's a good sign. I continue regardless. 9 A small metallic creature sits in your way, and looks up at you with two beady little eyes suspended on stalks. 10 I shoot it with my Particle Gun, rolling a 7. 11 It dies, but a plated metallic skeleton is left behind. Around you, the trees have almost no trace of green left in them, and you are starting to feel a bit light-headed. 12 Category:Games